Truth or Dare?
by Dragonkin
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, teen James, teen Sirius, teen Lupine, teen Voldemort, me, and my friend (intraducing Kieri) play Brazillian truth or dare (it's kind of like spin the bottle) Warning creppy things may and WILL happen! No flames please!


Truth or Dare?  
By: Dragonkin and Kieri Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, or his series, J.K. Rowling owns it. In addition, this story the character time lines may cross over, but it doesn't matter, because we don't care! No FLAMES! Warning Freaky things can and will happen!  
  
Narrator: It's the end of the school in Hogwarts, and the whole school was outside playing on the grounds. Now we come to a scene where Ron, Harry, Hermione, Kieri, and Dragonkin are standing around drinking Butterbeer. Then six other people walk up to them. Those six people are teen James, teen Sirius, teen Lily, teen Lupine, and teen Voldemort.  
  
Author's Note: Everyone from the past were transported here by our author powers, and Voldemort's still a kid so no one really feared him yet, but some how Harry still has his scar.  
  
Harry: Hey aren't you peoples suposta be in the past?  
  
James: umm no you're in the past!  
  
Voldemort: (looks at James) Aren't you in a different timeline than me.  
  
Lily: I have no idea  
  
Dragonkin: I don't care how about we play truth or dare, Brazilian style  
  
Hermione: (whiny) By why, Ron would make me do nasty things to him  
  
Kieri: Shut up you stupid hoe! And Ron finish drinking that bottle!  
  
Dragonkin: Ok everybody sit in a circle  
  
Narrator: Then everyone sits in a circle, and Ron hands Dragonkin the bottle  
  
Dragonkin: First of all in the Brazilian way of playing Truth or Dare is kind of like spin the bottle- Lily: Hey! The first time I played 'spin this 'bottle'' James dared me to do something for him, then 9 months later Harry was born  
  
Dragonkin: Shut up you! (punches Lily in the face) I wasn't done yet  
  
Lily: Oww something hurts, I just am too stupid to figure out what it is  
  
Kieri: Hint sit across the person you hate so you can dare them  
  
Narrator: Then they all get new seats except for Voldemort because he didn't feel like getting off his lazy ass  
  
Sirius: (to Lupine) Go! Sit across from me I hate you  
  
Lupine: But I loves you  
  
Sirius: (whispers) I know, I'm just trying to cover it up  
  
Narrator: Then Lupine decides to sit across from Voldemort, and Sirius wanted to get Voldemort out of the way  
  
Sirius: Get out of my way you freak!  
  
Lupine: I love you my little puppy dog, Now make it get out of the way  
  
Voldemort: No! I won't move I hate Lupine I hate everybody  
  
Lupine: If you don't move I will bite your nads off  
  
Sirius: His teeth are sharp, he will do it!  
  
Voldemort: (sheepishly moves over to the next spot, which is across from Harry) Ok, I still want babies  
  
Kieri: Ok I'll spin the bottle first  
  
Narrator: Then Dragonkin puts the bottle in the middle, and Kieri spins it, and the bottle lands on Ron  
  
Kieri: (scary tone) Truth or Dare  
  
Ron: Dare (thinking) Yea  
  
Kieri: How about you take someone into the forbidden forest-  
  
Harry: The Forbidden Forest! If they went in there no one could find them if they get hurt no one could hear them, even if they screamed  
  
Ron: Good  
  
Kieri: Stop interrupting me! Now when you go into the forest bring back a wild magical animal  
  
Narrator: Then he grabs Hermione's hand, and they skip and frolic off into the forest. Next, it's Dragonkin's turn, she spins the bottle, and it lands on Lupine  
  
Dragonkin: Ok Lupine truth or dare  
  
Lupine: (getting nervous) Umm...how about truth  
  
Sirius: (in background) No dare stupid  
  
Dragonkin: Ok, Lupine are you really, gay with Sirius, whenever I first met you I kind of got that vibe, and my gaydar was going off  
  
Author's Note: A Gaydar is a radar that singles gay people out from normal people, (I really do have a gaydar)  
  
Lupine: (getting sweaty and nervous) umm...Yes, ok I really am gay with Sirius! Sometime I wish I was strait (although I'm really just lieing) Ever since I got rapped by that male werewolf I've been gay  
  
Sirius: So before you were a werewolf you lied to me  
  
Lupine: Yes, although I was just three when it happened  
  
Sirius: Noooo...oh well  
  
Everybody except Dragonkin, Lupine, and Sirius: Well I already knew that  
  
Dragonkin: Whoops, sorry  
  
Narrator: Next its Lily's turn, and she spin the bottle, the bottle lands on James, and James grins  
  
Lily: umm...truth or dare?  
  
James: Hey dare, I know what you're going to make me do  
  
Lily: Well...how about you wrestle the giant squid in the lake next to us  
  
James: What! Honey, how can you do this to me?  
  
Narrator: Then James walks off in shame towards the lake, and he jumps in only to be mauled by the man-eating squid  
  
James: I don't remember this thing ever eating people whenever I was here  
  
Harry: That's because when Hagrid tried to teach us about the magical creatures he and accidentally got eaten by the squid, then the squid became rabid...maybe it's because I saw Lupine, and Sirius in the pound a couple days ago  
  
Narrator: Then they hear James screaming in the background  
  
Kieri: Hey do you hear something  
  
Dragonkin: Nope I don't hear anything  
  
Narrator: Next, it was Voldemort's turn and he spun the bottle and it landed, on Harry, and Harry asks a question  
  
Harry: Voldemort, truth or dare?  
  
Voldemort: Truth  
  
Author's note: Wuss  
  
Harry: Ok, what are your true feeling about me  
  
Voldemort: My true feelings are I want to kill you, and...I just can't hide my feelings about you. I love you Harry!  
  
Harry: ewe  
  
Dragonkin: ok next person  
  
Narrator: Then it was Lupine's turn to spin the bottle, and the bottle lands on Sirius  
  
Sirius: Finally, (then he looks up at Lupine) Lupine, truth or dare, and you better not pick truth  
  
Lupine: umm...dare?  
  
Sirius: Ok I dare you to make out with me under the whomping willow  
  
Lupine: Yea!  
  
Narrator: Then they go towards the whomping willow, but when they got under the whomping willow, it savagely beat them to a bloody plump. Then everyone, but Dragonkin, Kieri, and Voldemort were grieving that they were badly hurt. Even James popped out of the river, and gave pity. However, the rest of us humane people were laughing because it's funny because they forgot to press the knot. Then Ron, and Hermione return from the Forbidden Forest, and Hermione looked knocked up.  
  
Hermione: Hey Ron where's my 100 sickles bitch  
  
Ron: Ok here you go Hor-mione  
  
Hermione: Shut up Ron it wasn't that good no thanks to you!  
  
Kieri: Where's that animal you were suppose to bring  
  
Ron: Well, I found a pinecone does that count  
  
Kieri: No that doesn't count stupid, now since it was your turn, you get a penalty, and now it's automatically James's turn, but since James is still completing his task, it's Harry's turn  
  
Harry: Really  
  
Kieri: Yea you retard, now spin the bottle  
  
Narrator: Then Harry spins the bottle, and it lands on Ron  
  
Ron: Harry truth or DARE!  
  
Harry: Well, I don't want to be a wuss like Voldemort, so dare  
  
Ron: Ok...  
  
Narrator: Then Ron looks around to see Snape walking around the grounds (minding his own business, torturing helpless kids)  
  
Ron: How about you kick Snape squarely in the crotch, for the whole school to see  
  
Harry: (gasps) Snape...Oh my god  
  
Dragonkin: Go do it, it's a dare, and you can't back off now  
  
Narrator: Then you could hear James in the background  
  
James: Go do it son for me, and Lupine, and Sirius  
  
Harry: Ok I guess...  
  
Everyone: Do it, Do it, Do it  
  
Kieri: It'll be like Quidditch the whole school would be cheering you on, and you would be like a hero  
  
Harry: Ok I'll go kick Snape  
  
Ron: HARD! However, you have to say to Snape after you kick him 'That's what you get for being Voldemort's friend' and after that say to him, while he's on the ground, 'You owe me and my mom child support'  
  
Harry: (looks down) Ok...  
  
Narrator: Then Harry walks up to Snape, and looks at him with a scared whimpering puppy look  
  
Harry: You own my mom and I child support  
  
Snape: What?  
  
Narrator: Then Harry kicks Snape in the crotch really hard, and Snape's eyes bulge out, and he falls down, rolls over, and started screaming like a little girl  
  
Harry: That what you get for being Voldemort's friend!  
  
Narrator: Then there was a silence on the school grounds. After the pausing silence, there was a huge array of laughter. Then Snape gets up and he looks at Harry like he's going to kill him  
  
Snape: No the person I owe child support is to Professor Trelawney  
  
Narrator: Then kicks Harry in the balls with his iron-toed boot, and Harry fell down on the ground with half a vasectomy.  
  
Narrator: Then everyone laughs in the background, and Seamus and Dean walk up to Harry and Snape  
  
Seamus: Oh my god you kicked Harry in the balls  
  
Dean: You bastard!  
  
Narrator: Then we go back to the scene were there playing truth or dare, and everyone was laughing  
  
Dragonkin: ok everyone lets move on Kieri it's your turn again  
  
Narrator: Then Kieri spins the bottle and it yet again lands on Ron, but in the background, Fred and George tackled Snape because they can, and Dumbledore walks towards them  
  
Dumbledore: Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasleys what is your problem, what did Snape ever do to you? You all are expelled for sexually harassing Snape  
  
Narrator: Then Dumbledore continued talking, but now we go to the scene where Kieri was daring Ron  
  
Ron: Dare  
  
Kieri: Ok (looks around) I dare you to pants Dumbledore  
  
Ron: What!...Ok  
  
Narrator: Then Ron walks up to Dumbledore casually  
  
Ron: (Looks over to Professor Mcgonagall) Hi professor Mcgonagall look what I'm gonna do (looks at Dumbledore) Hi Dumbledore (then Ron pulls down Dumbledore's pants, and exposes a diper) Whoa!  
  
Dumbledore: RONALD WEASLY! YOUR GOING TO BE EXPELLED FOR THIS!  
  
Author's note: well that's the end of that chapter 


End file.
